freespacefandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Terran Alliance
The Galactic Terran Alliance (GTA) was the governing power of the Terran species from before c. 2321 to c. 2335. The GTA fought a prolonged and costly war with the Parliamentary Vasudan Navy, but eventually the two factions united to fight the Shivans in 2335. History :Main article: Terran history The Galactic Terran Alliance rose from the unification of the human race and the establishment of a pan-Terran community. Prior to the discovery and exploitation of Subspace, the human race had developed into to the relatively stable hegemony of nation-states. With the beginnings of space-travel, the nation-states unified into global or planetary states, and as inter-system subspace travel became more viable, interstellar states were established. Eventually, a singular galactic state, the Galactic Terran Alliance was formed. The Alliance soon began exploring new solar systems and colonizing new planets, eventually leading to contact with another sentient species, the Vasudans. Disputes soon escalated, leading outbreak of the Terran-Vasudan War. The Vasudan government, the Parliamentary Vasudan Empire, and its space-based military, the Parliamentary Vasudan Navy, were an equal match for the Alliance, and the war soon devolved into a protracted war of attrition. The war would not end for fourteen years. Only the intervention of a third sentient species would bring an end to the war. The Shivans made no attempt at communication or negotiation, and quickly gained an advantage over both the Terran and Vasudan species. In order to facilitate a credible defense against this new adversary, the PVN and GTA agreed to a cease-fire, and soon began to cooperate in order to overcome the Shivans. The Great War, one of the bloodiest and most devastating conflict in Terran or Vasudan history, had begun. The destruction of the Vasudan homeworld by the Shivan flagship, the [[SD Lucifer|SD Lucifer]], brought the consequences of the war into sharp focus. Earth, birthplace of humanity and economic, spiritual and political center of the Alliance was now under threat. No weapon in the allied arsenal could penetrate the Lucifer's shields. Only the discovery of an Ancient data recorder in the far reaches of known space saved the Earth from utter destruction. The Lucifer was destroyed en-transit in the subspace corridor where its shields were inactive. However, the explosion of the Lucifer destabilized the Jump Nodes leading to Sol, isolating Earth and cutting it off from its colonies. With its leadership unreachable and its integrity seriously weakened by the war, the Alliance began to fall apart and collapse. Galactic Terran Intelligence, the intelligence-gathering and espionage arm of the GTA, took the opportunity to launch a violent coup d'etat known as the Hades Rebellion in an attempt to overthrow the provisional government. Although this coup failed, it effectively marked the end of the Alliance. Following the Great War, the Alliance disintegrated into numerous regional blocs, each possessing a degree of autonomy and its own set of objectives. Although the Galactic Terran Alliance was no more, its legacy would live on in its successor, the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance. Military The Alliance's space-based navy, sometimes known as the League of Defense , was known to be a formidable military force. Its space-based navy consists of a number Orion-class destroyers, cruisers of numerous specification and a multitude of fighter and bomber wings. Its strength was comparable to that of the Parliamentary Vasudan Navy, its nemesis during the Terran-Vasudan War. The Alliance's military was forced to adapt extremely quickly during the Shivan incursion. By the end of the Great War, the Alliance had access to highly advanced weaponry, Shivan shield systems and an array of specialized fighter and bomber craft. Galactic Terran Intelligence was the counter-espionage intelligence-gathering arm of the GTA. The GTI appears to have had a great degree of freedom, leading it to organize an armed insurrection in the form of the Hades Rebellion. Space At the height of its power in 2335, the GTA had colonized twelve worlds outside the solar system, and frontier outposts had been established on fifteen other planets and moons throughout the galaxy. The belief that 'unified expansionism' was beneficial to the political and economical well-being of the Alliance appears to be the motivation for such exploration, and may have been a factor in the outbreak of the Terran-Vasudan War. List of Systems Because of GTA's involvement in numerous conflicts, not all of these systems were permanently under Terran control and may have changed hands numerous times. * Adhara * Antares * Beta Aquilae * Beta Cygni * Betelgeuse * Capella * Delta Serpentis * Epsilon Pegasi * Laramis * Mirfak * Polaris * Procyon A * Regulus * Regulus * Ribos * Ross 128 * Sirius * Sol * Vega References